


Last Chance

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Fran, Confused Belphegor, I Tried, M/M, Nicknames, Superbi Squalo mom mode, This Was Meant To Be Serious, Xanxus couldn't care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Belphegor got a hold on his memories of the future.He knows for sure he's gonna have a lot of fun with Fran.But he lives at Varia Mansion, and nothing can go as expected.
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last chance,  
> so get it right,  
> do your dance  
> on the edge of the knife.  
> -Kiss, Last Chance

Belphegor was excited, even if he was trying to keep it secret.  
He laughed on the inside, thinking at the memories of the future he had suddenly found in his own mind as a result of those Vongola's last mess.  
That illusionist that they were looking for, Fran... other then being extremely powerful, he seemed to be also Belphegor's lover. And those strange memories of an already erased past were so, so pleasant.  
A never ending tickling each other, his seducing voice calling him “Bel senpai”... and not only on the battle field. Bel licked his lips and giggled again; Lussuria turned towards him and said: -Hey, Bel chan, I see you are even more excited than me!  
-Excited? Ushishishishi, I wouldn't say so.- Bel shamelessly lied. For some reason, Squalo pierced him with a stare that was this close to be homicidal.

Hours later, at Varia Mansion they were in the middle of an excruciating push-pull. Mukuro's gang had showed up in the clearing where Fran was obliviously playing alone, for the same reason as theirs: to get a hold on the most powerful illusionist that ever lived and make him their pupil.  
Yeah, such a shame that said powerful illusionist had fallen, beating his dumb head. He appeared to have become a hopeless idiot. So now, the Varia and Mukuro's gang were trying to saddle him to each other.  
-No, I mean it, keep him! After all, we already have Mammon!- Xanxus said.  
-I don't feel good taking him so far from home,- Mukuro replied, -You keep him, so he can sometimes go back home to his granny!  
-Ah, but he will be in constant peril, here!- Xanxus answered, -And I'm sure that you, as the great illusionist you are, can find a way to make him meet his granny even without making him travel!- Mukuro frowned at the blatant suck up.  
-You wouldn't force a kid to eat unhealthy, wouldn't you? We steal what we can, a kid need a balanced diet, rich with vegetables. Ken, here, would feed him with chewing-gums.  
-Oh, dear!- Lussuria squeaked, -Xanxus sama, please, let's keep him! I'll feed him vegetables, and meat, and fibers!  
-Lussuria, you're no help, I don't want that idiot.- Xanxus growled between his teeth.  
-Oh, and I am looking forward to it, instead!- was Mukuro's sarcastic answer, -You keep it, end of the story, goodbye, the end!  
-First of all, who the fuck are you to take decisions for me?- Xanxus snarled, pointing at him with a finger that was trembling from rage, -Second, don't you quote Harry Potter on my face or I swear...- Belphegor got enough. He got up in silence and gained the door, then wandered sneakily around Varia Mansion looking for the boy: he was sure that somewhere, in his buggy head, there was still some pleasant memory waiting to be unraveled, and he intended to be the one to remind him.  
He found him on the balcony, looking at a flock of swallows all busy building up their nests. He followed the bird's flight back and forth from the drain pipe where they had settled up and laughed everytime one of them started with their gay chant.  
-Hey. Brat.- Belphegor called. The boy raised his eyes and asked: -Did I already see you?  
-I was in the clearing with the others.  
-Ohhh, yes, the fake prince!- Fran said. Far from taking any offense, since he knew what usually happened after that kind of joke in the future, Bel giggled: -Ushishishishi. I'm older than you, so you have to pay respect and do what I say. You can call me Bel senpai, if you want.  
-Uhm, I don't know if I want to. You kidnapped me, who knows what else you could do.- Fran muttered, sitting on the ground to think with his chin in a hand and that stupid apple-shaped hat towering over his head like a grotesque mushroom. Bel mentally took note for having him change it for the frog-shaped one as soon as possible; anyway, that douche bag Xanxus would have surrendered, he always ended up with his ass in the air one way or another when he had to deal with the Vongolas. And Mukuro, willing or not, was a Vongola, so the end of the arguing was basically already known.  
-From what I know, nothing that you don't want...- Belphegor answered in an allusive voice, then he threw himself on Fran. The boy yelled, and suddenly Bel felt himself being pulled back by the neck of his shirt.  
-VOOOIII! I knew you were going to do it, you trash!- Squalo bellowed.  
-What... how... what the fuck are you doing here?- Bel blurted. Squalo threw him on the ground and helped Fran to get up; the brat looked at him with a smile that would have been capable of melting a stone boulder and fixed his hat on his head. Then, the swordsman turned towards Belphegor: -What did you think, that no one knew shit? From what I remember, you haven't let any chance of screwing him get lost.  
-But... I have no idea what you're talking about!- Belphegor lied.  
-Yeah, so tell me, what kind of relationship is there between me and Xanxus?  
-Well... you two fuck each other, that's clear.- Belphegor answered.  
-VOI! What an insight, and how did you find out?- Squalo asked. He turned his back to him, as if Bel was part of the furniture, and took a glass of chocolate milk from a table where he had put it before trying to choke Belphegor.  
-You're not very quiet, didn't anyone told you?- Belphegor went, offended. Squalo gave the glass of milk to Fran, who looked at him as if he was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the earth and said, dreamily: -Ohhh, the fairies' milk!  
-VOI! That's just milk with Nesquik, boy. But it's good anyway.- Squalo said, patting his hand on his hat, then looked back at Belphegor and said: -You aren't either, Blondie. Listen.- Squalo put a hand on Bel's chest and pushed him in a corner, then spoke. His attempt to keep his voice quiet was both foolish and pathetic: -The brat is eleven, wait...  
-And I am fifteen! It's just five years, I...  
-VOI! Don't talk shit! He's still a child. If you like him, at least wait until he's a bit older.  
-I don't like him.- Bel replied, frowning, -I just wanted to fuck.  
-Not with a child. Not under my command.- Squalo ordered. Belphegor looked over his shoulder, towards said child. Fran was busy drinking small sips of chocolate milk, and he sometimes licked his upper lip and softly giggled. Every gesture of him was spontaneous, pure, childish. Belphegor hat to give up in front of the evidence: -Alright, then. And anyway, we still don't know who he'll go with.  
-Xanxus will take his knickers down, as usual. I'll propose a divided custody to reduce the damage. You don't want to cause any trouble while I'm away.- Squalo said, then he got back inside.  
Belphegor evaluated if it was worth it to disobey the commander's order, then he sighed: he was right, Fran was still a child. Not to bad: he would wait.

-Tomorrow's the boy's birthday.- Squalo announced, pouring himself a glass of vodka from Xanxus's fridge without waiting for permission.  
-Look there.- Xanxus replied, pointing outside the window.  
-What's that?- Squalo asked.  
-That's all the fucks I don't give about it.- Xanxus explained. For a second, Squalo thought he better be smashing the glass on his boss' head instead of using it for his original purpose. Then, he added a few drops of Tabasco to his drink and swallowed it, barely shivering for the alcohol's hot touch in his throat. Then, he sat on the desk and Xanxus protested: -If you please not resting your ass on those sheets, maybe. I have to send them to the illegitimate leader.- that was his last nickname for Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Squalo didn't dare to mark it as extremely polite only to avoid the suffering of three more months with an even more nervous Xanxus while he was desperately looking for another nickname.  
-VOI! Why do you care? He will never know they were under my ass!  
-He will, if you keep doing it after sex but before the shower.- Xanxus took the sheets from under his butt, checked that they were lube stains-free and put them aside.  
-What's the matter, anyway?- Xanxus added, -Is that some kind of motherly instinct? You want to throw a party with all of his friends, candles on the cake and sing him “Happy Birthday!?  
-Baka!- Squalo blurt, -He turns eighteen. I think Belphegor will jump on him a minute after midnight, here's the thing.  
-So what? They're both adults and vaccinated. I suppose. Remember to check if anyone needs a shot for measles, you know what a drag if someone gets sick?  
-VOI! Alright, I get it, you don't give a shit. But if something happens you'll be the one dealing with it!- Xanxus shrugged and Squalo got up from the desk. He grabbed his clothes, clumsily put them on and headed to the door.  
-You aren't forgetting anything?- Xanxus asked. Squalo stopped and waited for the boss to get closer.  
-I don't think so. I took my underpants, raided your cabinet...  
-Scum.- Xanxus snarled, then he abruptly kissed him. Squalo tried not to show how much that gesture made him horny, moved away with a gentle smack of the lips and left the room. But the matter was still ongoing: Belphegor had kept calm for six years and a half, but lately he had become more and more nervous, so much that Fran had often complained about him being clumsy and fastidious. And to complain, he had to be really at the edge: Squalo would never admit it, but his opinion was that Fran, with all the jokes he put up with, was on the path for sanctification.  
At the end, the divided custody had been the chosen path, years before; Squalo, fearing for the sake of the illusionist and of every other people living at Varia Mansion, had tried to convince Mukuro to keep him at least until he found a way to be sure that Belphegor wouldn't have tried to hurt him, but so far no luck. Mukuro had answered his e-mail with a really nice “Kufufu. no.” and Fran had arrived in Italy a few days before, loaded as usual with luggage and snacks. Squalo, still fuming for the answer that the dork had dared to give him (no less than his laughter's onomatopoeic! Could you be so dick head?) had immediately sent Fran out on a mission that he had hoped would last at least a week, but that damn illusionist had come back that very morning, he had locked himself in his room and got out three hours later with a pile of paperwork filled with information. And now he wandered around Varia Mansion, unknowingly.  
-Lussuria!- Squalo called aloud.  
-Squ chan! Come here, I'm in the kitchen!- the swordsman followed the colleague's voice and found him cooking; he sniffed the air and exhaled an impressed: -VOI...  
-You like it, eh? It's beuf bourguignon, I'm cooking it for Fran chan's birthday!  
-Yeah, so, since we're on the topic...- Squalo began.  
-Did you get him a present, did you?  
-Fuck you and fuck the present. I'm afraid Bel wants to hit on him.- Lussuria cried out loud and started singing: -“Love wil fiiind a waaay!”  
-VOOOIII!- Squalo interrupted him. Why the fuck did no one seem concerned? If Belphegor would have tried to flirt with Fran, he would have done it with his usual kindness, as to say like a mad elephant, and if Fran wouldn't have been willing that would mean troubles. Big troubles. He was usually calm, but everyone had seen him unravel his illusionist powers, and Squalo feared what could happen if the shock would have made him unleash it all of a sudden.  
-Listen, Squ chan.- Lussuria said, -Fran's not the dumb kid we took from the woods anymore. He grew up, he's strong and he can take care of himself. I'll be on the alert, if it makes you feel better, but if you want my opinion you shouldn't worry.- Squalo answered with a non compromising mumbling and Lussuria added a generous dose of red wine to the bourguignon, going on singing the Yes.

At the end, a party was actually thrown.  
Lussuria had prepared beuf bourguignon for an army, a mountain of presents, a three layers cake covered by an illegal dose of chantilly cream and for the occasion he had put one of Fran's cd in the stereo. He had wisely avoided to suggest any chant: a compilation of Disney songs was more then enough to put a strain Xanxus' already limited patience.  
Fran thanked everyone, complimented on the food, smiled at all the right moments and acted perfectly: but Belphegor felt some tension in him. Maybe it was his rigid posture, maybe it was because he had avoided his glace for all the time, anyway there was something. He decided to confront him that very night, after everyone else had gotten to bed.  
-Ushishishisi.  
-What's so fun, scum?- Xanxus roared. Listening to Zazu singing “Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts” was as delightful as a pepper clyster, that idiot's laughter was just too much.  
-Nothing, nothing.- Belphegor answered, then he got up. He passed behind Fran's back and shoved him: -Happy Birthday, Brat!- he yelled, then left without saying goodbye.  
And he waited.  
Two hours later, Varia Mansion was cocooned in a relative silence: there was only the echo of the basses of some heavy metal song coming from Levi's apartment as the man tried to detox from Disney, and some porn movie sounds from Squalo's room, where Xanxus had broken in believing to be unseen.  
Shaking his head at the thought of how the boss had to be retarded not to understand that everyone knew about him and Squalo, Belphegor headed towards Fran's room and got in without knocking.  
The illusionist was standing in front of the window, his back to Belphegor: -Bel senpai.- he greeted him.  
-Ushishishishi. Brat, do you ever think about the future?  
-I thought about it. And I talked about it. With Mukuro.- Fran answered, in a nonchalant tune.  
-Because, you know... I've got these memories of some future...- Bel added, getting to his side; he nonchalantly leaned on the window sill.  
-I got them too.- Fran interrupted him, then looked down at him: -Mukuro helped me gain back all my memories.  
-Well, well!- Belphegor cheered. He was afraid to find some resistance, to be forced to explain everything, and to be honest none of the speech he had prepared seemed to fit: every one of them had that taste of “we are destined to love each other” that he just didn't like. -So...- he went on, smiling, -What do you say?  
-I say “no, thanks”.- Fran answered, then moved away from the window. Belphegor, on the contrary, stood still, paralyzed by a sudden pain to the chest.  
When he finally moved, Fran was standing in front of his desk and once again was turning his back on him. Belphegor burst: -What do you mean by “no, thanks”?!  
-Exactly what you think. I'm not interested. So, there's no need for you to stay here and waste your time.  
-I... I could force you!- Belphegor cried out.  
-Don't try.- Fran said, then turned around to face him. On his finger there was the 666 Ring: -I mean it, go away. I don't want to hurt you.- Belphegor stood still for a while, then ran away.  
The door closed shut behind him, and Fran disappeared in a puff of steam: the real him got out of the closed and sighed with relief.

Belphegor entered his own room smashing the door behind his back and tried to understand what that general discomfort was: it was haunting his mind and body.  
He looked at the bed and realized he wanted to throw himself on it, face down, bury his face in the pillow and cry and scream until the end of times.  
-What the fuck!- he yelled, -I don't! Fuck, fuck, fuck, stupid fucking wizard boy!- his voice broke on the last syllable, and that enraged him even more. He started to punch the wall, then produced his knives and tried to stab it; he broke a few of them before giving up and starting again with his fists. His unbridled fury was eventually stopped by two arms holding him.  
-Let go of me! Who the hell are you, what the hell do you want from me? Let go of me, I said, let go of me!  
-Bel chan, calm down!- Lussuria begged, -You'll have a stroke.  
-I don't give a shit!- without any warning, Belphegor burst into tears. Lussuria hugged him, took him on the bed and gently cradled him: -I know, I know... it hurts. I'd like to heal you, so much... but the Sun isn't enough to heal a broken heart.  
-My heart is not broken!- Belphegor blabbered. It seemed like years of frustration had decided to come out all at once, and the thing frankly scared him, even if he would never confess it to Lussuria; he, however, pretended to accept his protest. After a while, Bel pushed him away and Lussuria got up without whining: -If you need me, you know where to find me. No one has to know, I swear.- he said. Belphegor thought of telling him to fuck off, but he was too exhausted to do it. He merely said: -Ok.- and looked at him going away with a tiny sting of remorse. He just sat alone on the edge of his bed and told himself that being consoled by Lussuria already was an enormous dishonor, and that he couldn't even think to run to him and ask for another hug. He had just convinced himself that in the end nobody would know it when a voice called him: -Bel senpai.  
-The hell are you doing here?- Belphegor burst.  
-I have to show you one thing.- Fran answered, then he got close and took his head in his hands.

A crash against thin air, then sensations.  
Horrible ones.  
Bel felt himself being violently shoved against a marble balustrade; his testicles let out a scream of protest, a bolt of unspeakable pain that fogged his thoughts for a while. Something that seemed of loathsome bigness was trying to violate him.  
Pain, sharp and strong, in many spots on his back, as someone had repeatedly stabbed him with knives.  
Something hard -the balustrade- was pressed against his penis, it was mashing it; the pain was unbearable, so strong his lungs didn't seem to be able to get enough air. He was breathing, more or less, he would have wanted to scream but it seemed way beyond impossible.  
His head was hurting, as it had been beaten against a wall; confused thoughts, with no logic, the sensation of his iris being too dilated in the dazzling sun light of the clear morning.  
Belphegor felt his flesh give up and break, while that enormous something that was pushing against his butt finally managed to violate him.  
He cried.

The visions disappeared as they had begun, while Fran's hands left his head. Belphegor raised his face, looked at him and asked: -Are you serious?  
-Remember it, don't you?- Fran asked, always in his nonchalant manners that, now Bel understood, were just a facade. -Our romantic first time.  
-But... but...- Bel shut his eyes and thought back at that scene, carved in his memories of the future. The usual fight with scorns, shoves and knives, then a fiery kiss, and a flaming intercourse on the terrace, Fran bent forward over the marble balustrade and Belphegor behind him, shoving. Many times he had thought at that scene while touching himself. But really, he did thought Fran was moaning for pleasure, not for pain.  
He felt infamous.  
-After that, it seems like things got better.- Fran said, looking out of the window, -At least, I don't remember you hurting me so much another time. But I think you can understand, now, why I'm not interested. I only wanted you to know.- without looking at Belphegor, Fran turned around and headed for the door.  
-No, wait! I... I didn't know!  
-Yeah, I supposed so.- Fran answered; Belphegor's hand clutched on his wrist and he was forced to stop. Fran took a deep breath, chasing away the memory of the moment where everything had came back to the light.  
The worst thing was that Fran couldn't help loving him, in spite of everything. He had fallen in love with him spontaneously, fascinated by his rebel aura and his funny smile, he loved the arguing they shared, the scorn, the little fights... and then, when Mukuro had helped him gain back his future memories, he had had a crisis: he was in love with a violent guy, and who knows if it was because of his picture of this timeline's Belphegor or if he was a victim of an unusual Stockholm syndrome.  
He had cried in Mukuro's arms, and the man had patiently cradled him until Fran didn't finish his tears, then they had talked about it with some kind of calm. Fran was sure he had seen some kindness in many of Belphegor's gesture and at the end, still with some remaining doubts, Mukuro had allowed him to come back at Varia Mansion to put an end to the matter; Squalo's email, an explanation without rhyme nor reason about why Fran couldn't celebrate his eighteenth birthday with them, had convinced Mukuro: reading between the lines, he had understood that the swordsman was worried, so it was likely that if Fran had asked for help he wouldn't be ignored.  
So, Fran had left Japan, and now he was shivering, with a wrist trapped by Belphegor's hand. The prince said: -I didn't know. Really. I thought... I thought you liked it.  
-Not everything was so bad.- Fran eventually confessed, after hesitating for a long time.  
-I...- Belphegor shut up, undecided; eventually, he let go of his wrist: -Nevermind. It's not true that I can force you. Fighting is a thing, but if you can't fight back it's no fun.- Fran turned to face him. Belphegor was standing, and the illusionist caught him in the very moment when he put his trembling hands in his pockets.  
He got closer and asked: -Do you want to kiss me?- Belphegor hesitated.  
-I...- he blushed, -I really can?  
-Yes, but be kind, please.- Belphegor took a step forward. He took his hands off his pockets with clumsy movements and put them on Fran's cheeks, but when he bent to kiss Fran's lips the latter disappeared in a little cloud of mist.  
-No, please...- Belphegor hushed in a faint whisper, -Not now that you were so close...- he headed to the door, but he stopped with his hand on the handle. If he had broken into Fran's room, it would have been like confirming that he was the same bad person he wanted to run from.  
A shy knock on the door. Probably, Lussuria had heard him screaming and had come to see what was happening. Belphegor opened the door and there stood Fran. The illusionist said: -I'm sorry. I'm scared. But now it's me for real. Do you want to kiss me?  
-You kiss me.- Belphegor replied, then closed his eyes and waited to be asked what the hell was he doing on the doorstep at three in the night posing with a duckface.  
Fran's lips perched on his, warm and soft, melting the tension that kept them in that funny pose, then his tongue parted them a little, just a bolting touch and nothing more, but enough to push a moan of desire from Belphegor. He raised his arms and put his hands on Fran's shoulders; after a while, the illusionist's hands were put on his hips. They kissed standing, without hugging, only looking for a gentle but unquestionable closeness; they kissed for a long time, trying to forget a time they never lived and start building a new one.  
Fran took courage and pushed Belphegor back until they found themselves one over the other, on the luxury canopy bed that the prince had had put in his room because... well, prince motives.  
Fran sat astride on Belphegor's thighs, without stopping the kissing; but after a while he felt himself being pushed back: -Listen, boy.  
-What?  
-You will have to teach me how to do it.- Bel said, lowering his glance, -I learnt everything from my memories, but... well, you know, it doesn't work.  
-It's not like I'm an expert...- Fran replied, thoughtful, -We could...  
-VOOOIII!- Squalo blurt, entering the room all of a sudden, his sword unsheathed, -Belphegor, for fuck's sake, you aren't... oh.- the swordsman stopped talking, noticing how the scene seemed to be much sweeter than he had expected. He was afraid to find Fran tied up to the bed, naked and bleeding, on the verge of a nervous breakdown that would have destroyed the neighborhood, and here he was instead, all calm, sitting on Belphegor's lap and having his hips gently caressed.  
-No one taught you how to knock, Rapunzel?- Bel yelled, giving him a bad eye from behind Fran's shoulder. The effect was a bit ruined by the bangs covering his eyes and the rosy cheeks, but he hoped his tone was menacing enough.  
-THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!- Squalo bellowed.  
-Rapunzel. And see, I'm doing it again: Ra-pun...  
-Wait, Bel senpai!- Fran interrupted him, putting a hand on his chest. With a gentle movement he sad at his side, destroying the prince's scary pose: now, his rosy cheeks were matching with a strange bulge in his pants that surely was no gun.  
-Squalo senpai, we have a ques...  
-The FUCK is happening? It's three in the night!- Xanxus snarled from the door.  
-Guys, you alright here?- Lussuria asked, then came in. The gun in Bel's pocket disappeared at the sight of his horrific unicorn-shaped pajamas.  
Levi appeared behind everyone's back, probably attracted like a moth by the boss' masterful voice.  
-It's happening that you all are a pain in the ass, that's what's happening.- Belphegor whined.  
-Squalo senpai...- Fran called again, -Can you teach us how two boys have sex?  
-VOOOIII!!! THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
-I thought that, since you and...  
-I don't understand why Squalo should know,- Levi considered aloud, -You better get some infos from the internet, if you're interested.  
-Go back to bed, Squ chan!- Lussuria begged, -If you don't kill anyone, tomorrow I'll cook you your favorite dinner!- Squalo hesitated.  
-Buri Daikon?- he eventually asked.  
-Buri Daikon.- Lussuria confirmed, nodding; the rubber horn on the hood of his pajama wavered, a bit allusive and a bit creepy, -With sooo much ginger.  
-VOI. You get off with it.- Squalo sheathed his sword and went away. Lussuria looked at Fran and whispered: -We'll talk about it tomorrow, privately. Now, be good and go to bed, it's late.  
-Yes, Luss nee san.- Fran said. Bel sighed and fell back on the soft blankets.  
-Boss.- Levi called, while Xanxus too was turning to go away, -Your flap's open, did you notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one too!  
> I have been so unsure about it, because of the non-con part. It's not something I like, but I assumed Belphegor can't be delicate and maybe needs a call to reality. After all, he showed he meant no harm.  
> Please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Oh, in case you missed it, the second and last part of Stay (XS for evah!) has been posted!  
> Than you to everyone who got this far!  
> XOXO


End file.
